Sigamos bailando
by joycemvr2
Summary: Dos almas juntas en una oscuridad eterna, negadas a estar sin la compañía del otro. Recuerdos de lo que fue una vida juntos con sus alegrías y sus problemas, en sus momentos de felicidad y en los de angustia. Y de pronto nada, solo el murmullo de una canción siempre presente y un deseo de parte de ambos: "Sigamos bailando". (La imagen de portada no es mía)


SIGAMOS BAILANDO.

Estamos los dos solos de ahora en adelante, nadie más aparte de nosotros podrá bailar en esta oscuridad que nos rodea. Nosotros dos solos para toda la eternidad.

Ambos vestimos con negros trajes de gala, tan pulcramente limpios y sin arrugas, y con las camisas tan blancas como si fueran un pedazo del algodón con que el que están hechas. Los primeros tres botones de tu camisa van abiertos dejando ver parte de tu pecho, siempre tan indecente, ni siquiera para una ocasión tan importante como esta puedes vestir apropiadamente; de mi parte una corbata del mismo color del traje puede verse en el cuello de mi camisa, con el primer botón abotonado como es debido para este tipo de ceremonias.

Me alagas diciéndome que me veo encantador con mi traje puesto. Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti, te ves tan apuesto aún con tu traje de funeral.

¿Recuerdas que compramos los dos trajes a juego para usarlos en momentos importantes? La graduación de los niños, el día en que consiguieron trabajo en la misma compañía, la boda de Alfred, la cena con la familia de la pareja de Matthew, cuando les dieron un premio nacional por aquel nuevo invento que innovó la ciencia, la adopción de un hijo de Alfred, el funeral de la pareja de Matthew que le dejó una hija hermosa… Tantas cosas que hemos pasado juntos.

Pese al tiempo que llevo siendo tu esposo aún me sonrojo, tu forma de hablar, con ese tentador acento francés que nunca dejaste, aderezando las palabras que pronuncias dándoles un tono seductor sin darte cuenta me erizan los cabellos y me hacen sobresaltar. Tu solo sonríes y dejas escapar una coqueta risilla de tus labios.

Con una de tus manos volteas mi rostro que vuelve a ser el de un joven hombre de no más de 25, diriges mi mirada de esmeralda para que se encuentre casualmente con la tuya, el color de tus ojos todavía me cautiva de la misma forma que el día en que nos conocimos, azul profundo como el del mar que rodea mi país de origen, de una tonalidad que me hace dirigirle la mirada una y otra vez como si fuera un imán.

En tus labios reside una hermosa sonrisa, sonrisa capaz de enamorar con solo dar una pequeña muestra de sí, sonrisa con la que tantos cayeron a tus pies enamoradas de solo tu figura, con tan solo su acto de presencia podrías tener a quien quisieras, podrías elegir a alguien que te dijera abiertamente sus sentimientos y las frases románticas que tanto te gustan a la primera. Y aun así la muestras más resplandeciente que las estrellas en una noche sin luna solamente dedicada para mí.

A veces me pregunto cuándo fue que nos enamoramos, cuándo te volviste una parte tan importante de mi vida, cuándo te volviste tan necesario para mí como si estuvieras hecho de esa nicotina que ambos consumíamos cuando jóvenes. ¿Cuándo terminé por dirigir todos mis pensamientos hacia ti, puedes decírmelo?

La verdad es que nunca encontré esas respuestas mientras estábamos dándole más importancia al trabajo que a nuestro tiempo con el otro, tantas interminables e insufribles horas de estar trabajando para poder darnos un lujo más a la hora de estar juntos que el tiempo se escurría por nuestras manos como si fuera arena.

¿Pensabas en mí de la misma forma en que yo lo hacía contigo?

Ya nada de eso importa, ya nada lo hace.

Solamente puedo pedirte algo: baila conmigo, por favor. Bailemos juntos aquella melodía que sonaba en un segundo plano al momento de conocernos, que hicimos tocar en nuestra boda, que siempre estuvo presente cuando unimos nuestros cuerpos y nos volvíamos uno en noches de roces sobre mi cadera y tu espalda, de promesas de amor eternas y tiernos susurros al oído antes de caer dormidos en brazos del otro.

Baila conmigo, mi amor.

Tomas suavemente una de mis manos y me invitas con lentos movimientos de cadera a imitarte y comenzar a bailar al ritmo de la música. Es un vals suave y lento, tan molesto cuando jóvenes y tan hermoso cuando adultos, irremplazable para nosotros. El sonido es fuerte, no sabemos de dónde proviene ni donde desaparecerá, lo único que puedo decir con certeza es que al estar contigo parece un murmullo.

—Arthur —y ahí estás, haciendo que tu voz sea lo único que pueda escuchar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto tras levantar la vista y encontrar tu rostro sonriente, ¿Qué hice ahora para que me llames?, ¿Acaso me moví mal, o algo?

Acercas peligrosamente tu rostro al mío, cierro los ojos pensando que quieres un beso, sin embargo te desvías de lo que creía tu objetivo y te diriges a mi oído, no me doy cuenta hasta que haz pronunciado una sola frase capaz de poner mi mundo de cabeza:

"Te quiero"

Mi rostro adquiere un color rojizo, digas lo que digas siempre me haces poner nervioso, quisiera enterrar mi rostro en el hueco que forma tu cuello y tu hombro, eso hago. Aun así, me obligo a contestarte.

"Gracias, yo también te amo"

Sonrió aún con mi rostro escondido en ti, es una sonrisa tímida, tal como si hubiera hecho una travesura y nadie tuviera que enterarse, estoy feliz por poder decirte lo que siento abiertamente. Levantas mi rostro y me sonríes de vuelta para terminar por unir nuestros labios en un beso, en tan pequeño y simple acto me transmites tanto amor, me pierdo en aquel sentir y me abandono en ti al abrazarte por el cuello para no creer que mis piernas me fallaran de un momento a otro y caeré.

Me siento tan feliz de que podamos estar juntos para el resto de la eternidad.

En cierta forma también estoy feliz de que dijéramos "adiós" al mundo juntos, fallecimos en nuestras primeras vacaciones después de casi un año sin salir. Íbamos por la carretera cuando comenzó a llover, la lluvia no nos permitía ver ni a dos metros por adelante; quisiste esperar a que la tormenta terminara, yo quería llegar rápido a nuestro destino, había algo que quería mostrarte allá. Terminaste por hacerme caso; no vimos venir una curva muy cerrada, intentaste disminuir la velocidad, pero el agua nos empujó más rápido, intentaste frenar, pero era muy tarde.

El auto se descarriló tras varios segundos de miedo y ansiedad, caímos al barranco que estaba a los lados. El auto daba vueltas mientras bajaba la pendiente, no se detuvo hasta varios minutos después. Mi mente se bloqueó durante todo ese tiempo, lo único que puedo recordar es ver nuestras manos fuertemente agarradas, el sonido de algo rompiéndose y un fuerte dolor por todo el cuerpo. Después de eso…

Oscuridad.

—Perdón por causar el accidente —susurro mientras estoy abrazado a tus hombros.

—No te preocupes, ahora estamos mejor que nunca —dices mientas pasas tus manos por mi desordenado cabello—. Y no fue tu culpa, mon amour.

Vuelvo a besarte, realmente te amo tanto por todo lo que has hecho por mí, desde tolerar mi carácter que pocos aguantan y mi personalidad apática, nunca darte por vencido al intentar hacer que me integrara con los demás, escuchar lo que tenía que decir pero nadie hacía caso, por nunca dejarme solo en momentos en que deseé morir… Por amar cada uno de mis defectos y hacerme sentir como si fuesen virtudes. Te amo por estas y mil cosas más.

—Quédate conmigo —son las únicas palabras que soy capaz de pronunciar después de separarnos de ese beso en el cual me invades y te invado, nuestras lenguas juegan entre sí en medio de nuestras cavidades y nuestras manos recorren el cuerpo contrario en un frenesí que no termina hasta que un aire ya no tan necesario hace falta.

Esta vez ya no me contestas, besas mi coronilla y continuamos bailando. Por favor, baila conmigo para siempre en todos y ningún lugar, entre la luz y la oscuridad, hace cinco minutos o dentro de cien años. Nada de eso importa si puedo estar a tu lado durante el resto de la eternidad.

Cierro los ojos y dejo ir todas mis preocupaciones, lo siento por los niños, seguro lo están pasando mal por nuestra perdida; no importa, aquí los estaremos esperando. Ahora, sigamos bailando.

FIN.


End file.
